Vehicles have various functions as the technology develops. Particularly, according to the tendency that a vehicle has a number of automotive electronics, an active safety system (ASS) has been developed, which operates automatically to prevent an unexpected situation.
Furthermore, in recent years, a research about a vehicle equipped with the advance driver assist system (ADAS) has been actively conducted, wherein the ADAS provides information for controlling a vehicle and information needed for a driver by integrally considering vehicle state, driver state, or information related to the surrounding conditions.